Captain For A Day, Captain For Life
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Captain James T. Hook and his beloved Smee have each been planning their Valentine's Day together for a long time.  Slashy Smook goodness inside!  3rd in Will's Valentine's Day fics for Jack.


Title: "Captain of His Heart"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: With infinite love to last for all eternity and forever beyond, to my one and only Captain, the love, light, life, and utmost joy of my existence, my beloved Jack: I love you, my dearest heart, and look forward to sharing all our Valentine's together and loving each other always infinitely beyond the beyond, no matter what!  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Captain James T. Hook and his beloved Smee have been planning this very special day for quite some time.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
Word Count: 2,637  
Date Written: 13 February, 2011  
Disclaimer: Captain James T. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, and all other recognizable characters mentioned within are & TM J.M. Barrie, Disney, and/or any other respective owners, none of which is the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Smee was humming merrily when he popped into his beloved James' cabin early on that bright and sun-shining morning. The tune on his lips was a song of love that, though James would have found it lovely in its own accord if he had simply not been so desperate for a few more hours' slumber, did little to meet the song bursting in Smee's heart. Today was the day that he had been planning for months, almost, he reflected gaily, for half a year. Today was the day he gave his love the present that he'd been planning for at least a year.

He wheeled the breakfast cart into the room and stopped it by his love's bed, then nearly danced on his way to the single window in the cabin. James moaned as he pulled the curtains apart, and sunshine flooded the small room. True to their normal, morning routine, James flopped over onto his stomach, sticking his blanket-covered rear into the air and shoving his head underneath his pillow. "Come t' bed," he mumbled. "Can't be mornin' already."

"Ah, but it is, sweetheart!" Smee exclaimed joyously, bustling over to the bed. He tugged first at the blankets but quickly gave up for his love's grip was not relinquishing in the least any time soon without a little extra help. He grabbed his bottom instead and fluffed it, and at the very moment that James' moan began to turn to one of delight, Smee snatched the pillow off of his head. He fluffed it and stuck it back underneath his beloved Captain's groggy head as James flopped over onto his back.

James peered at Smee from red-rimmed eyes, and though Smee knew he was hung over from the previous night's drinking and partying, such as it were, stuck out here in the middle of Nowhere Land, he did not take pity upon him. James had known that he'd have to be up early today when he had chosen to stay up late the night before, and this was an every day occurrence. Besides, Smee had plans for this very special day, and he wasn't about to let anything, or one, fester them, even his beloved soul mate!

Now beginning to sing the tune that had been drifting through his mind all morning, Smee fluffed the rest of James' pillows. James laid back against them as his love continued to sing. He lazily swung his good hand in tune to the song as his mustache began to tremor ever so slightly. His love was singing their song, and today was Valentine's Day!

Every Valentine's they had spent together since sailing through the magical portal that had thrust them into this Gods-forsaken hole had been darkened by the fact that they were still trapped here. Despite what all the other beings of Never Neverland thought, James and Smee knew that they only wanted to be free to return home and live their own lives, and James had sworn, long ago, that if ever they did succeed in returning home, he would gladly give up sailing the seven seas and spend the rest of his years making love to his beloved Smee and keeping him happy.

To that end, James had saved almost every gold piece he had managed to get his hook on, spending just enough to continue surviving their rough life in this Hellhole. He now had enough saved to be able to buy them their own land and house, even making a mansion from the floor up to his sweet Smee's specifications, and the largest kitchen any one had ever seen. But, still, here they were on Valentine's Day, still trapped in Never Neverland where they dared not show their love in open lest even their crew members turn against them.

James' mustache twitched. But he had plans for today, he remembered, his dark eyes glimmering with hope. He had left the bois the previous night with strict orders: Not a one of them was to spend their Valentine's Day stuck on the ship! They were all to go out as soon as they awoke this afternoon and find a mermaid, squaw, or even fairy who captured their attention and spend Valentine's Day courting whatever dainty lady they chose. That should keep them gone all day and night, James reflected with his lips and mustache turning up into a smile, and that would leave himself and his beloved Smee alone to enjoy the holiday in rare, treasured privacy.

Yes, James had been planning this day for quite some time, but his thoughts turned from his plans of loving his sweetheart and showing him how infinitely important he truly was to him, a feat he rarely got to perform these days while they remained trapped in their own version of Hell, to the cart of goodies Smee was pushing to him now. He reached out, plucked a single red rose from the freshly picked bouquet, and held it to his nose. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent, but then his nose twitched and his stomach rumbled.

James' eyes popped back open. He returned the rose to its vase and looked again at the feast laid out before him. There were heart-shaped hotcakes dripping with golden syrup; bacon that was still sizzling, warm and fresh from the fire; sunny eggs; a tall glass of milk whose coolness, James knew sadly, would be nowhere near as good as it had been back home for they had no way to keep the milk chilled; and - he gasped in delight - something he'd not seen in years! "Petite fours!" he cried, grasping one of the little cakes in delight.

Smee's huge, loving smile practically glowed on his face as he watched his love carefully lick the frosting on the tiny, square cake. James licked the cake all over before finally, gently taking just a tiny nibble from it. He ate it slowly, savoring each tinny bite, with his eyes closed in relish and sounds of delight escaping his mouth. Smee hadn't heard him make such delighted noises, when they were not caused by his own hands and mouth, in years, and his heart sang with joy as it glided pass the fluffy, white clouds filling the morning sky.

He hummed as he skipped and whirled, nearly dancing again, to the stand where they kept his love's hook. Each night since the cursed boi had stolen his love's hand away, Smee was the one who ever so delicately removed the hook from his hand and placed it into the chest whose lid he now lifted, and every morning, he was the one to remove it from the chest and carefully slide it back onto its rightful place. Yet, this morning, something was very different about the hook that Smee lifted from inside the gem-encrusted chest.

It glimmered in the darkness as Smee danced back to his love. He waited, his eyes sparkling with delight, as he watched his beloved Captain partake of his breakfast, continuing to savor each bite and make sounds of delighted ecstasy that caressed Smee's ears and made his whole, round body tremble with delight. He was endlessly pleased that his life partner was so thoroughly enjoying the breakfast that he had created for him, and he knew, in just a little while longer, that he was about to make him even happier.

Making his beloved Captain happy, keeping him as safe as he could, and, always most of all, loving his soul mate were the reasons why Smee lived. Loving this wonderful man before him was the whole destiny of his life, and he treasured every moment of pleasing and loving him. His heart, face, and entire being glowed with his happiness and love as he waited, with the patience of a Saint, for James to finish eating.

James took his time, each bite tasting even more wonderful than the last. The hotcakes were the fluffiest he had ever eaten, and the petite fours were even more scrumptious than he remembered them being in London. Of course, his love had made them for him, and that made them infinitely far better than anything any one else could have ever created. The eggs and bacon were sheer perfection, and the milk . . .

James gasped in delight a second time after he had taken his first sip of the drink. "It's cold!" he cried, delighted tears glimmering in his big, dark eyes. "It's actually cold!" His mustache shook with shocked delight. "How?" he exclaimed. "How did ye do it, Smee?"

Smee's smile burst even wider upon his face, threatening to explode his little, round face with its brilliance. He'd not worn such a huge smile since James had stopped running from their love after they'd landed in Never Neverland and accepted him back into his heart, and he'd never worn such a smile for any one but his love. "Magic," he said, grinning and remembering to thank the little fairy later, "and a kiss of love."

He moved forward at last, stepping carefully around the rolling tray, and pressed his lips to his sweetheart's. James' mouth was sticky with syrup and sugar, making his wonderful lips taste even sweeter. They kissed for but a moment as James quickly realized that Smee was holding something behind his back.

"What is it ye've got there, luv?" he queried curiously, forcing himself to lift his mouth from Smee's and trying to peer around his back.

With a sly smile, Smee drew his hook in front of him, took hold of his love's forearm with his free hand, and softly kissed his stub. He forced away the tears that always rose in his eyes and heart whenever he thought of what that bloody boi had stolen from his wonderful Captain, determined not to let anything darken their day of love together. Then he fastened James' hook onto his stub and gently turned it to face the light.

James gasped as rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds glistened in his eyes. The hook itself was made of silver, and its handle was encrusted with rich stones of all kinds. Silvers, golds, reds, blues, and greens all winked up at him, twinkling in the early morning sunshine, and James knew instantly that his sweet Smee had been working on creating this special hook for him for months on end. It would have taken his love months just to collect all the materials that he had had infused into this tool that was far more than just a hook. It was a work of art! "It's beautiful!" he breathed, his mustache shaking as he fought back tears.

"No, my love," Smee said quietly, taking James' trembling form into his arms, "you're beautiful!"

"No," James argued lightly, shaking his head and pressing a quick kiss against Smee's temple. He hugged him tightly as he gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Ye're th' beautiful one, me heart!"

His words caught Smee by surprise. "No, I'm not," he disagreed before he could stop himself, his eyes glimmering with those tears he'd thought he'd defeated successfully. "I'm old and fat and - "

James pressed a firm finger gently against his open lips. "No," he stated with strength and defiance etched in his voice. "Ye're beautiful! Ye're handsome! Ye're wonderful! Smee, ye're th' light o' me life, an' I love ye more'n I know how t' say or even show!"

He pulled him more closely against him, dragging him into bed and wrapping his arms around him. He buried his face into his thinning hair and vowed solemnly, as his good hand caressed his love's slightly trembling body, "But one day I'm going t' find a way t' not only tell ye but show ye too, an' I'm going t' get us out o' here! I'm going t' get us free an' back t' home, an' then I'm going t' spend every moment o' every hour o' every day an' night showing ye just how much I love ye!" His eyes sparkled and mustache trembled with the strength and truth of his words spilling from his heart.

Smee was fighting even harder against his tears now as his heart soared pass the distant stars, leaping higher than it had since his sweet, beloved James had first told him he loved him. "I love ye!" James breathed into Smee's ears, and then he began to cover him with kisses.

"I love you too!" Smee cried, tears of happiness finally sliding down his face.

James caught his tears and kissed them away but looked with suspicion into his love's sweet eyes. "Why're ye cryin'?" he asked.

"Because I love you so much," Smee exclaimed, "and you make me so happy, and sometimes I just don't really know how to show it! I want to do so much for you, my Captain, but I'm so limited!"

"But ye di di fer me, me beloved Smee," James assured him, caressing his handsome face with his loving fingertips. "Ye di every day an' every night! Ye make me happy! Ye keep me goin'! Ye're th' only light in me world, an' I know I don't really deserve ye!"

James gave a soft sigh as he continued to admit, "I just wish I could do as much fer ye as ye do fer me, but I promise t' try even harder from this moment on forever!" His lips moved over Smee's handsome face, kissing away his tears of happiness and pressing gentle, loving kisses to his forehead; his temples; his eyelids; his round, red nose; his chubby cheeks; and, finally and with more passion than ever before, his sweet, full lips. He kissed him with all the passion and love that he had always only felt and would forever feel for his beloved Smee alone. He covered him with kisses and with love, breathing "Happy Valentine's Day" between those passionate, scorching kisses.

James stilled when he heard Smee return, "Happy Valentine's Day, my glorious, beloved Captain!"

He took his handsome, smiling face ever so gently into his hand and hook, gazed into his eyes, and told him sincerely, "I may be yer Captain in title, me luv, but ye're th' Captain o' me own heart an' soul! I've sent th' men away today so that I could tell ye how I really feel about ye, luv, an' show you. I wish I could let ye openly be me Captain every day all day an' night long, but that can't happen as long as we're stuck here in Neverland. It will happen one day," he vowed, "an' the whole world will know that ye're my Captain! I love ye!"

He kissed him again and again then, showing him, as he had not in years, just how infinitely much he loved him and that Smee was truly his greatest treasure in all the universe. The Captains made sweet love to each other all day and night long, showing one another all over again in both simple and grand ways, how they really felt about each other, how endlessly much they loved one another, and how they would follow the other to the ends of the Earth and back.

They were one another's Captains, and forever would they love each other alone through all the worlds and back again until the end of time and happily ever after even beyond then, beyond infinity. For as long as there was so much as a shred of either man left, the other would be his Captain, and their love together would outshine even the sun and moon at their brightest. They were meant to be together. They were each other's destinies, and never was a sweeter or more loving destiny fulfilled than with Captain James Hook and his own, beloved Captain, Mister Smee!

**The End**


End file.
